The objective of the Administrative Core is to coordinate the scientific efforts, provide cost-effective administrative and fiscal support, coordinate the activities of the Internal and External Advisory Committees, and interact with NICHD project staff regarding initiative for the program grant. All projects will utilize this Core equally. The Core Director, Dr. Bulun, has responsibilities for the day-to-day management of activities and direction of personnel (Figure 1). Priorities with respect to use of Core services will be determined in consultation with program faculty member under the guidance of PI, and the Co-PI and Internal Advisory Committee when necessary. Policies related to Core functions are reviewed and approved at monthly meetings of the project investigators.